


Just Go | Patch Cipriano x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Family Drama, For my best friend in the world, Patch is so amazing, She knows who she is :D, Slash, Stress, Valentine's Day present, also, letting go, mind tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could only nod, causing her boyfriend to exhale silently, annoyed. Her family just didn't know how good they had it with her and continued to push her around and use her however they saw fit and convenient.</p><p>"Let's just get outta here. And not come back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go | Patch Cipriano x Reader |

She slammed the bathroom door shut, unable to be alone anywhere else. She cursed herself as the traitorous tears mussed up her mascara and eyeliner, glaring at herself in the mirror. No matter what she did, it would never be enough for them.

She tried wiping away the mess on her face, but more tears just kept coming and coming, making everything worse as her hands were now covered in the sticky black substances she had applied that morning. Couldn't even cry right…

_Stop trying to wipe your face. Let it all out._

Strong arms wrapped around her and warm lips pressed against her temple. He cradled the back of her head and pulled her to his muscular chest, his free arm wrapping around her waist and his thumb running up and down her skin soothingly. He held her tightly as she cried, all of her frustrations getting to her completely and just boiling over. She was finally at her breaking point and she didn't know how the hell she'd deal with life after this most recent meltdown.

"Taking you for granted again?" Patch mumbled against your forehead.

She could only nod, causing her boyfriend to exhale silently, annoyed. Her family just didn't know how good they had it with her and continued to push her around and use her however they saw fit and convenient.

"Let's just get outta here. And not come back."

"I… I can't leave…" She sighed, dejected. "I can't let my brother and sister stay here with her. They piss me off, yeah, but… Not as much as her."

His black eyes softened, "(Name), it's time to stop thinking of others all the time. You are important, just as important as they are. They treat you like shit anyway, so why do you even care?"

"Because they're my family, Patch!"

He rubbed her shoulders, smoothing out all of the tension, "They have their dad. It's not your responsibility to take care of them."

"I know…" She sighed, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder.

He brushed his lips along her hair, "You trust me?"

"With everything."

And the next thing she knew, the two of them were out of her bathroom and at a deserted beach, the white sand glowing bright in response to the moonlight. His black shirt was torn off and he gestured to the water, a wicked twinkle in his midnight eyes.

"I don't wanna ruin my clothes… Or my hair."

"What clothes?" He asked, mischievous smirk spreading along his face.

She looked down to see a black polka-dotted bikini, her jeans and t-shirt long gone. Her hand then slipped into his open one and they walked to the clear waters together, only the sound of waves crashing to be heard. The water gently curved around her ankles, sand creeping in between her toes. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves, concentrating only on Patch's hand connected with hers, his soft skin so warm yet somehow cool as ice. Must've been some fallen angel shit.

His hand, however, was soon removed from hers and he moved behind the shorter of the two, those strong hands coming to rest on her hips. Patch squeezed lightly, a soft smile coming to rest on her young face. His soft pink lips left gentle kisses along the width of her shoulders and neck, relaxing her just how he knew she needed it. She'd always been a simple girl.

She exhaled softly, "Why can't you be around all the time…?"

"If you leave that house, I'll never leave your side."

"My siblings-"

"Will be back with their dad soon. I'll make it happen."

"And my mom?"

"We'll figure something out. Jail sounds nice."

She rolled her eyes, "She's not that bad. She just needs help..."

"I'll take care of it. Stop worrying."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Alright."

He grinned, the white teeth he never showed off contrasting beautifully with the rest of his handsome features. She turned around and allowed Patch to kiss her, the feeling of sand beneath her feet fading away and being replaced with a cold, tiled floor.

"I'll be waiting in the Jeep at one a.m."

She smiled and watched him open the window, jumping out. She quickly stuck her head out and looked down at him, who still looked perfect even after jumping out a window two stories high. She could see his wink before he rushed off, visibly excited.

She was finally ready to _just go_.


End file.
